Lynsander's Story
by lastofthefangirls
Summary: Hermione tells her point of view her story. Luna dies along with her husband and one of the twins. Lynsander survives, but can't talk anymore. Watch how Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George adapt to this new life they must live to keep Lynsander alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people or settings.**

**Warning: You may cry at some point.**

I was never one to love fairy tales. They always upset me whenever I saw the princesses' small waists and beautiful faces. Or the dazzling princes in their rich coats and majestic shoulders. Nothing ever good would happen for the bad guys, and I'm sorry hun, that's just not the way life works. There is never a happy ending, because our life is still going. Thousands upon thousands of deaths, all ignored when the prince and princess are happily married to each other. Sorry to say, but this isn't going to be such a fairy tale after all. There are no "happy endings" to be told. You can't soften life. Hello, I am Hermione Granger, and this is where I leave you. You will experience that my life, didn't turn out too well after all...

Chapter 1

(( Hermione's P.O.V. ))

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I rolled over to the other side of my bed. God, how did I survive through this stupid alarm clock when I was younger?

_ Beep. Beep. Beep._

I wish it would shut up.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

How do you turn that stupid thing off?

_ Beep. Beep Bee-_

I turned my head towards the alarm clock. A man with bright, flaming hair was standing over me, holding it in his hand.

"Hey Ron," I mumbled, burrowing my head into my pillow. It felt so fluffy and warm. We were at my Mum's house for the weekend, so our kid's could see their grandparents before they moved to America. I could almost hear their voices now.

_"America? Wow! I heard that's where the movie stars' live!"_

_ "Can we visit you?"_

My head lifted up slightly when Ron didn't answer. His eyes were gleaming with tears of sadness and pain.

"What's wrong, Ron?" I asked curiously. Though I knew I didn't want to know, because he rarely cried. But he just stood there, tears now streaming down his face quite rapidly. With his other hand, he shakily pulled out a piece of parchment from his left pocket. Handing it to me, Ron silently left the room.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I quickly hit the snooze and shut off the alarm. Reading the parchment, my eyes slowly welling up. I read,

_Dear Mrs. and Mr. Weasley,_

_ We are sorry to inform you that your good friend, Luna Scamander (father's surname: Lovegood), had past away from a horrible accident, along with her husband and one of her identical sons, Lorcan. We would like to ensure the safety of the other twin, Lysander, in your hands, for being, you are the god parents. Lysander will be sent to your home twelve o'clock noon on Wendsday afternoon, along with 15,000 galleons to care for the child. He is enrolled to go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his second year, and is expected to have all items needed to attend classroom activities. Any sense of child endangerment will subject the child to be sent to Mr. Potter's home at sight. _

_ Hoping you are well,_

Bronwen Malfoy

My hands started shaking just like Ron's. Luna was dead. I had met her husband and twins, but knowing they were gone just killed part of my sanity. I crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. Screaming into my pillow, I broke down into sobs. Everyone I know dies before me. Why me? Why me why me why-

Ron came back into the room. His eyes dried, he sat next to me and hugged me close. I sniffled and pulled his shirt to my face.

"I told the kids," Ron said in a husky voice, "They love Lysander, it won't be too bad. The Ministry will send us a check every month to keep us in our budget."

I glared at him, and he sighed.

"I know, Luna. Harry is taking it hard too, don't be discouraged. She's gone to a better place then this shit-hole,"

I stayed silent. We just sat there, watching the Muggle clock tick by slowly.

Finally, my head lifted off Ron's shirt.

"Excuse me,"

My feet felt through the covers and onto the floor. The wood creaked beneath my feet while I walked slowly to the bathroom. Turning on the bath, I slipped my nightie off and waited for the water to fill. When it touched the brim, I sunk into the tub, washing away the tear stains on my face. The hot bath eased my muscles, and it felt especially good since my parents didn't turn the heater on... ever. My hair dampening slowly, I washed myself a little quickly.

After my bath, my hair (as always) sprung back its curls. I dried myself then put on a blue blouse along with partially-graying jeans. Walking out, coldness rushed over me again.

"Mum, Dad said that he's going to see Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. He wants to know if you want to come," Rose appeared from around the corner of the hallway. Her bright hair startled me slightly against the dank hallways. I took a moment to answer. I haven't seen them in such a long time, but then again, I was here to see my parents. I made up my mind.

"Um, sure. But I'm only staying an hour. Will you make sure Hugo doesn't get into any trouble?"

"Sure,"

I rushed to the front door, pulling on a coat as I stormed outside. Ron was waiting outside an alleyway.

"Coming?"

"Yes," I said breathlessly. We stumbled deep into the ally, and with a CRACK, we were out of site.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people or settings.**

**Warning: You may cry at some point.**

I was never one to love fairy tales. They always upset me whenever I saw the princesses' small waists and beautiful faces. Or the dazzling princes in their rich coats and majestic shoulders. Nothing ever good would happen for the bad guys, and I'm sorry hun, that's just not the way life works. There is never a happy ending, because our life is still going. Thousands upon thousands of deaths, all ignored when the prince and princess are happily married to each other. Sorry to say, but this isn't going to be such a fairy tale after all. There are no "happy endings" to be told. You can't soften life. Hello, I am Hermione Granger, and this is where I leave you. You will experience that my life, didn't turn out too well after all...

Chapter 2

(( Hermione's P.O.V. ))

"Ron! Hermione! What a surprise!" Ginny rushed outside just moments after we apparated. Their house was pur white and wooden, almost muggle-like. Yet, seeing the plants outside the house and sparks that flew every so often, you could thank Harry for picking a house so far from any towns.

"Hey, sis," Ron hugged Ginny, then Ginny turned to me.

"You could have sent an owl," she said sternly, giving me a Molly-Weasley glare. Then she laughed at my expression and hugged me too.

"Haha... yeah sorry, but we only have an hour before we have to get back, there wasn't time," I said, giving her a fake smile.

She rushed us inside, closing the door with a snap. The living room and kitchen were on the right side of the hall, creating a circular motion towards the winding staircase to the left, holding the bedrooms and Harry's office. The two sons, James and Albus, were racing around the dining room, both with oversized cloaks pulled over their heads pretending to be sucking out little Lily's soul, who was reading a large book on Hogwarts. The wooden table stretched far across the rug, and five rickety chairs showed where each person sat. The hallway straight forward held the small bathroom, library, and the door to the large backyard full of majestic plants and funguses, where it seemed to show Ginny's passion for magical gardens. Ginny put her hands on her hips and put on her Molly-face again, though this time not for a joke.

"JAMES! ALBUS!" Ginny yelled. The two boys stopped and stared at their mother.

"Don't let me EVER see you doing that again! You hear me?" The boys hung their heads and nodded, and glided into the other room.

Ginny then softened her mood, "Lily dear, why are you reading Daddy's old school books? You don't start Hogwarts for another month," Lily looked up, then to Ron, then to me.

"I'm sorry that you lost Luna, she must be important if you named my middle name after her," Lily said with glazed eyes, and carrying the overlarge book in her arms, she skipped upstairs towards her room.

"How-?"

Ginny picked up an open letter from the marble table, scanning it quickly. I saw her face melt from confused to despair. Gulping a few times, she yelled,

"HARRY!"

"What?" Harry's head poked out of one of the rooms upstairs. His face seemed worn and tough, his hair messier than ever, and was wearing gray muggle sweats. He spotted us and smiled.

"Hello Ron, Hermione!" He stormed downstairs and went to give us a hug, but seeing his wife's face, he sighed, dropping his arms, and said, "Yes, dear?"

"Read this,"

Ron and I started to get uncomfortable. Seeing Ginny unhappy was one thing, but when it was Harry... things could get emotional.

Harry's eyes scanned the paper just as Ginny's did, and just like Ginny, he showed obvious hints of sorrow.

"Shall I make some tea?" Ron asked in a fake-cheery mood. When he saw our glares, he sighed and said, "It's what my Mum-"

"Yes Ron, we all know Mum used to make tea to cheer us up, you've told them before," Ginny interrupted impatiently. Ron fell silent again.

We just all stood there, awkwardly crying silently for Luna. Why did things keep happening to our friends? Why was it always us? Why-

Albus and James came into the room. But seeing our faces, tried to sneak back into their room.

"Not so fast," Ginny said sharply. They froze and turned a little to her, afraid of what would happen.

"Go get your sister, we need to talk to you guys about Lorcan and Lyndsander," they seemed relived they weren't in trouble. Then, Ginny turned to me and Ron.

"Do you mind waiting upstairs? We can call you when we finish talking to the lot," I nodded and pulled Ron upstairs with me. We headed down the hallway to the guest bedroom, the kids passing us as we went. The room wasn't too small, but it sure wasn't big either. The white walls consisted of only one muggle clock. It ticked slowly and smoothly to each beat. A single queen sized bed with white sheets laid on the left wall, and the cold wooden floor was clean and polished. Next to the bed was a single red nightstand, filled with only dust. Above the nightstand was a small window looking out into the backyard, showing every aspect of gardening Ginny loved.

So we waited. And waited. And waited. The clock seemed to tick by so slow, that I was sure it was jinxed.

Then, Ginny called our names.

Walking downstairs, we saw the kids and Harry were gone. Ginny sat alone at the table, and said to us,

"Sorry it took so long, Harry needed to get them out for some fresh air if you know what I mean..." Ginny looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh, I am really sorry! It's been over an hour! You must really go,"

Me and Ron exchanged worried glances. We both knew Rose couldn't handle Hugo for much longer.

We said our goodbyes and rushed out quickly, then turned, swished, and _CRACK,_ we were out of sight once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people or settings.**

**Warning: You may cry at some point.**

I was never one to love fairy tales. They always upset me whenever I saw the princesses' small waists and beautiful faces. Or the dazzling princes in their rich coats and majestic shoulders. Nothing ever good would happen for the bad guys, and I'm sorry hun, that's just not the way life works. There is never a happy ending, because our life is still going. Thousands upon thousands of deaths, all ignored when the prince and princess are happily married to each other. Sorry to say, but this isn't going to be such a fairy tale after all. There are no "happy endings" to be told. You can't soften life. Hello, I am Hermione Granger, and this is where I leave you. You will experience that my life, didn't turn out too well after all...

Chapter 3

(( Hermione's P.O.V. ))

Rose wasn't too happy to see us arrive so late. Her skinny bones and pursed lips seemed fit the description Harry had told us about his Aunt Petunia very well.

"Where were you guys? Hugo got into the attic again! You said an hour, that was well over two," she seemed to scold us more than we did her. We could hear Hugo happily stomping upstairs in the dusty old attic just above my parent's room.

"I'm sorry honey, we needed to stay a little longer so Ginny could talk to her kids," Ron said sheepishly.

Rose stuck her nose up in the air and stomped out of sight.

"She reminds me of you," Ron started, "every time we get into fights,"

I rolled my eyes and made my way down the long hallway up to Hugo.

(( Lysander's P.O.V. ))

Everybody asks why I won't talk, and I just glare at them for their answer. They ask what it's like to have to live with their godparents, and I hang them by their knees. They wonder why I'm so odd, and I smile ruthlessly in their direction. You can already see I'm not a people person. "I'm just shocked," and "He's odd enough already, you had to expect it," are some of the worthless, stupid reasons everybody thinks is why I don't talk anymore. Hah, sorry, but it's much more difficult than that. Try having someone so close to you, they knew you're soul in and out since birth. They were apart of you for all your life, and you believe you couldn't go on without them by your side. Then they leave. Far, far away, and you never see them again. How would you feel then? I might look like I'm taking it well, but I'm not. You have no idea what it's like to lose everyone in you're family, including part of yourself.

The empty wall just hung there, giving no warmth or happiness like it used to. Boxes stacked high over my head, towering onto the blank ceiling. The bed frame and sheets were gone, so all that was left was a small mattress I used to sleep on. Across from me was my brother's mattress, slightly gray from the light out of the mud-caked window, bits of silver lighting seeping out of the places that weren't muddied up. The floor was bare and unhappy, not as full as it was with colorful red rugs, strewn with door just to the left of me, I thought horrible things.

_If I run now, nobody will notice me._

_ Don't do that, it's freezing outside._

_ Maybe if I run fast enough, they can't catch me, and I can die in peace._

_ You have people that love you, and will let you in their lives._

_ If I jumped out the window now, nobody would miss me._

_ Plenty would miss you, stop that._

_ Not if I told them. Not if I told them what I did-_

_ There is no way I will allow that. It's wasn't your fault._

_ It was! It's all my fault, you can't say it's not-_

A soft knock was heard on the door. It was an Auror, fitted with tight robes and an unwelcoming cold glare.

"It is time to take you to your godparent's home. Muggle transport will be necessary, get your bags,"

Then, he walked swiftly out of the room.

Glumly walking out of the door, my old house shut behind me with a snap. A sleek, black car was waiting at the end of the rocky driveway. Taking a deep breath, I sunk myself into the seat, waiting for the sound of the engine before allowing myself letting a tear roll down my face.

(( Hermione's P.O.V. ))

We all were standing by the front door of our home, Rose fixing her hair sheepishly while Hugo was going on about his new brother.

"I'm so excited! It will be like having a big brother! We can wrestle, play wizard hop, and fly on toy broomsticks just like Albus and James get to do!"

I just smiled sadly and said to Hugo, "Honey, I'm not sure he's going to be up to that. He can't talk anymore. Besides, he's three years older then you,"

Hugo just rolled his eyes and continued going about his conversation, while Rose nervously flipped a Knuckle.

"Tails," she said, looking at the distinct ruins and sweating slightly, "Tails is bad luck,"

I decided not to answer that, she gets quite... _touchy _when it comes to luck. Speaking of luck, I haven't seen Ron today. He has a day off in the Ministry-

A sleek, black car with tinted windows arrived at the house interrupted my thoughts. Somehow it glided so silently on the loose gravel you could tell magic was involved. A Ministry Auror slid out the doorway and opened the door to pronounce a white-blonde boy with shaggy suitcases. His gray eyes could literally be seen a mile away, and resembled Luna's eyes exactly. Hesitating for a moment, I fixed my hair one last time and opened the door.

At first, the silence was awkward when he first stepped in. But when Hugo reached for a hug, everyone started chatting and taking turns welcoming Lysander, who looked bewildered at the moment. He must not have had much human contact since the day Luna and Rolf-

I stopped myself, again.

"Lysander, I'll take your bags,"

Using it as an excuse to get away from the moment, Rose hurried his bags up the stairs and didn't come back down for a while. _One big happy family_, I thought bitterly, _Big indeed._


End file.
